


Smiles

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has many smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

There is mould growing on the cell walls, and it forms a crude face. Two clumps make eyes, a patch where the colour is slightly different indicates a nose, and a slight gap where the wall shows through could be a mouth.

If he looks at it in a certain way, it smiles at him and he can't help but smile back, but he always forgets - on purpose - how to look because it brings back memories and so, the Dementors.

The memories are invariably of Remus and his many smiles. The smirk when he's in a particularly sarcastic mood. The tight thin-lipped smile that was the only response Snape and Malfoy ever received from him, as they tried to provoke him. The grin when one of their "projects" was a success. They are the usual memories the face brings out, and they are beautiful.

Every so often, though, he remembers Remus' real smile, a very rare occurrence - and his, only his, nobody else saw it - and oh, when Moony smiled like that, he felt like stopping the spin of the earth for him, or making it ever-day, or handing him stars in a basket, if it would keep him smiling. Like. That.

When those memories come, he thinks about destroying the face, because the Dementors will come and take his treasures... but if he ruins the face, he'll never see his Remus again.

And so he forgets how to see the smile in the mould, until the next time.


End file.
